deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the main protagonist from Nintendo's video game series, Metroid. She previously fought Boba Fett in the 1st episode of Death Battle, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, and fought him again in the remastered version. She also fought Mega Man in an episode of One Minute Melee and she fought against Master Chief from Halo in an episode of'' DBX''. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Samus Aran vs. Agent Texas * Armaggon VS Samus Aran * Astro Boy vs. Samus Aran * Barret Wallace vs. Samus Aran * Buzz Lightyear vs Samus Aran (Abandoned) * Zero Suit Samus vs. Chun-Li (in her Zero Suit form) * Darth Vader vs Samus Aran (Abandoned) * Samus Aran vs Doctor Doom * Samus Aran vs Doomguy (Abandoned) * Erza Scarlet vs Samus Aran * Gamora VS Samus Aran * Gordon Freeman VS Samus Aran (Abandoned) * Iron Man vs Samus Aran * Zero Suit Samus vs. Jill Valentine (in her Zero Suit form) * Zero Suit Samus vs. Kasumi Goto (in her Zero Suit form) * Samus Aran vs. Lobo * Mega Man VS Samus Aran * Morrigan Aensland vs. Samus Aran * Samus Aran vs. Nova Terra * Peach VS Samus * Samus Aran vs Pharah * Predator vs Samus Aran * Samus Aran VS Princess Zelda * Ratchet and Clank VS Samus Aran * Rosalina VS Samus Aran * Samus Aran vs Sgt. Calhoun (Abandoned) * Samus Aran vs Simon Belmont * Samus Aran vs Ulala (Abandoned) * Samus Aran VS Undyne * Samus Aran vs Wonder Woman (Abandoned) *Samus Aran vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Armored Sci-Fi Battle Royale * NES Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Gunmen Battle Royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Death Battles * Samus Aran vs Agent Carolina * Aile (Megaman ZX) vs. Samus Aran * Samus Aran vs Android 18 * Samus Aran vs Bayonetta * Captain Falcon vs Samus Aran * Samus Aran VS Deathstroke * Fox McCloud vs. Samus Aran * Kirby VS Samus Aran * Samus Aran vs. Master Chief * Samus Aran vs Ronson the Hunter * X VS Samus Aran * Sheik vs Zero Suit Samus * The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship Battles Royale * Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 9 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Widow (Marvel) * Ellen Ripley (Alien) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Krystal (Star Fox) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Shantae * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) *Zero (Mega Man) History After her parents were killed by the evil space pirate Ridley, Samus Aran was adopted by the bird-like species Chozo and was injected with their DNA, making her faster and stronger than normal humans. She then grew up to be a bounty hunter, going all across the galaxy armed with her Arm Cannon to complete her missions across the universe to planet to planet, being able to adapt to different enemies and situations with a variety of suits over the years... Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Power Suit *Shields Entire Body *Environmental Protective *Easy to Upgrade *No restriction of Movement or Flexibility Arm Cannon *Easy to Upgrade *Power Beam *Charge Beam *Ice Beam *Grapple Beam *Missiles Screw Attack *Powerful electric charge *Temporary invinciblity *Extremely Fast *Namestake of an Awesome Website! Morph Ball Alt-Form *1 Meter Diamiter *Can Release Bombs *Jumping Ability *Also Called "Maru Mari" *Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places Power Bombs *Huge Blast Radius *Deals Massive Damage *Crystral Flash Healing Ability *Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED) Background *Age: 32 *Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m *Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg *Homeworld: Colony K-2L *Starship: Gunship *Cybernetically enhanced *Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA Power Suit *Little restriction to movement or flexibility *Variants **Varia - Environmental protection **Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage **Light - Immune to Dark Aether **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Arsenal *Arm Cannon **Power Beam **Charge Beam **Ice Beam **Grapple Beam **Missiles *Morph Ball **Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m **Power Bombs *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Paralyzer pistol Gallery Screwattack.jpg|Samus performing her Screwattack Morphball.jpg|Samus in Morph Ball mode Zero Suit Samus.png|Samus in her Zero Suit samusnohelmet.jpg metroid-samus-aran-by_genzoman.jpg Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the manga.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the manga Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the Captain N Comics.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the Captain N Comics Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the Nintendo Power Comics.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the Nintendo Power Comics Metroid - Half X-Ray Vision of what Samus Aran's suit looks like.png|Half X-Ray Vision of what Samus Aran's suit looks like Metroid - Samus Aran aiming her arm canon.png|Samus Aran aiming her arm canon Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears on the Nintendo Classis Series Front Box Art.png|Samus Aran as she appears on the Nintendo Classis Series Front Box Art Metroid - The History of Samus Aran.png|The History of Samus Aran Polls Who would be Samus' opponent if she appeared in another Death Battle? Boba Fett (Star Wars) Master Chief (Halo) Mega Man (Mega Man) Mega Man X (Mega Man X) Mega Man.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Sektor (Mortal Kombat) Doomguy (Doom) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Fulgore (Killer Instinct) Redec (Killzone) Issac Clarke (Dead Space) Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Metroid Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Returning DBX Combatants